


Boys and flowers

by IvNovoa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Animal Lover!Shiro, Fluff, I need this fluff to save my soul from S8, M/M, Pets, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, florist!keith
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Shiro ama a los animales.Keith ama las plantas.¿El problema? Las mascotas de Shiro aman demasiado las plantas de Keith y, claro, Keith no está muy feliz con que su hortaliza desaparezca en las malvadas patas de Bola de Nieve y Canelita.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer trabajo en este fandom!   
> La historia no tendrá mayor trama, los capítulos serán cortos.   
> Solo necesitaba escribir algo para superar el final de la S8 de Voltron.

No era un día diferente a otros, una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa, una buena película en la televisión y un clima perfecto para estar bajo una gruesa cobija. Eso era lo que Shiro llamaba un día perfecto, tan perfecto que estaba a nada de quedarse dormido sin importarle el dolor de espalda que tendría al despertar.

Así que cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta sonar, prácticamente saltó de sorpresa. Tomó su teléfono celular de inmediato, vio la pantalla en espera de ver un nuevo mensaje de Matt, preocupado que su amigo le escribiera sobre una pronta visita y que él no hubiera revisado su buzón, pero no había más que mensajes de clientes pidiéndole cotizaciones, donaciones que personas amablemente querían hacer y una que otra invitación disimulada a salir.

Lo típico para él.

Pensó también que a lo mejor eran niños, en un vecindario lleno de pequeños Galra, era costumbre que decidieran hacer una que otra broma, así que solo se recostó en sofá, viendo por enésima vez El Rey León.

Escuchó de nuevo el timbre sonar. Luego lo escuchó de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra y otra vez, como si alguien estuviera haciendo un deporte el tocarlo. Inhaló profundo y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos exasperado y con la vena de su frente palpitando. No dejaría que el estresante sonido del maldito timbre lo sacara de…

De nuevo sonó.

Shiro se puso de pie, escuchando sus huesos sonar y crujir por haber estado tanto tiempo en una posición poco cómoda, al menos no se quedó dormido, no podía imaginar qué tanto dolerían luego de un par de horas. A regañadientes y con palabras poco caballerosas, se puso las pantuflas y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, arreglando su cabello y su ropa en el camino. Si era una tipo de broma, al menos no saldría tan mal en el video.

— ¿Sí?—dijo al abrir la puerta, a punto de reclamar por casi desgastar en un día el timbre, pero el resto de palabras murieron en su boca.

El extraño también pareció quedarse estupefacto, su rostro pasó desde el pecho de Shiro hasta su rostro. La mayoría de gente parecía afectada siempre que lo conocía por su gran tamaño, pero más que temor, los ojos del extraño brillaron con algo más.

Ninguno dijo nada por segundos que parecían eones, Shiro jamás había visto a alguien tan lindo, y debía aceptar que su ceño fruncido y esa cicatriz de chico rudo en su mejilla, solo lo hacía verse más tierno.

— ¿Tuyo?—El extraño fue el primero en romper el hielo, cruzándose de brazos y dando un paso a lado para dejar a la vista a un enorme perro.

Shiro ahogó un grito que quería salir de su garganta por la emoción de ver un animal tan hermoso. El perro era gigantesco, probablemente era una mezcla de perro y lobo, es más, ni siquiera parecía de este planeta, lo más seguro era que se trataba de uno de los animales que se traían de otros mundos en los transbordadores, pero aún con los canes Galra, Shiro jamás había visto algo similar.

Un nuevo grito tuvo que ser ahogado, pero ahora por motivos totalmente diferente. En el hocico del can pudo distinguir una pequeña bola de pelos blanca, se dejó caer de rodillas antes de tomarlo, un sudor frio recorrió su frente cuando estiró sus brazos, el can depositando el cuerpecito entre sus dedos. Seguía cálido y Shiro suspiró aliviado cuando notó que aún respiraba y no tenía ningún problema.

—Buen chico—Felicitó, estirando su mano izquierda, depositando al conejo entre su derecha y su pecho, esperó que el perro pudiera olerlo, así como había hecho eso tantas veces con otros canes.

El perro acercó su hocico y olfateó un par de veces antes de restregarse en la mano de Shiro con un suave bufido. Se escuchó un jadeó de sorpresa, Shiro movió sus ojos hacia Keith para notar que este lo miraba sorprendido, ahora sus manos reposaban en su cintura y tenía una ceja alzada. Sus labios se movieron sin sonido alguno, aunque Shiro pudo leer un “ _wow_ ” de estos.

—Cosmo nunca había aceptado a nadie tan rápido, normalmente es bastante arisco con los extraños.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?—Sonrió despampanantemente, antes de seguir acariciando el pelaje del can—Los animales me aman.

—Pues, tu bola de pelos estaba comiendo mis plantas.

— ¿Eh? —Bien, esa no era la conversación que Shiro hubiera querido tener con su lindo vecino.

—Abrió un maldito agujero en la cerca y se metió a mi patio para hacer un desastre.

Definitivamente no la mejor forma de conquistar a alguien.

Shiro frunció el ceño, tomó al conejo entre sus manos para elevarlo, mirando su naricita moverse rápido y sus orejitas pegadas a su cráneo.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Has sido un niño malo? No nos metemos al jardín del vecino a comer sus plantas, bola de nieve.

Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo. O al menos, incómodo para Keith, que parecía decidirse si había o no escuchado mal.

—Bola… ¿Bola de nieve? ¿Es en serio?—dijo entre carcajadas.

Algo en Keith se derritió al ver a ese hombre, enorme y sensual hombre que parecía sudar testosterona, tomar a un maldito conejo entre sus manos y hablar con él, más aún llamarle algún estúpido apodo como Bola de Nieve.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿12?—dijo de nuevo entre risas.

Ante la carcajada de su vecino, Shiro se puso de pie. Keith calló de inmediato, dejó de reír cuando cayó en cuenta que el tipo que tenía enfrente de él, a quien él había llegado a enfrentar para luego burlarse de su bola de destrucción miniatura, fácilmente podía ser el doble de grande que él. Keith jamás fue de los que retrocedían para una pelea, no importaba que tan grande fuera su oponente.

Pero tampoco era estúpido.

Notó que Shiro tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba por su nariz, también notó que su cabello despeinado y blanco. — ¿Quién tenía ese color a su edad? —, lo que más le impactó, fue el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

¿Era legal verse tan bien mientras él debía fingir estar enojado?

¿Era legal estar enojado con alguien como Shiro?

Estaba en trance, babeando por el tipo con quien se suponía estaba molesto, el mundo parecía una mala comedia romántica con Wouldn't It Be Nice de fondo. Escuchó a Cosmo ladrar, eso fue lo que pareció traerlo a la realidad, y agradeció a su mascota en su mente porque pudo escuchar las siguientes palabras de Shiro y no quedar como un completo idiota.

—Es que míralo. ¿No es adorable?

Shiro elevó al conejo hasta la altura de Keith para que pudiera verlo mejor. Antes que pudiera decir nada, sintió como su propia nariz ardía y estornudó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

—Oh, oh…—dijo Shiro, alejando a Bola de Nieve lo suficientemente rápido para que no le estornudaran en la cara.

—Malditas—Estornudó de nuevo—alergias.

Siguieron varios estornudos hasta que Keith tuvo que salir corriendo a su hogar, Cosmo estaba sentado en la puerta de Shiro, su lengua afuera y una expresión deseosa de más caricias. Keith abrió su propia casa, notando como su perro estaba embobado con su vecino.

No era el único.

— ¡Cosmo!—gritó antes que otro estornudo lo atacara.

El perro, Cosmo, ladró y corrió hacia su dueño para desaparecer tras la puerta. Shiro no dijo nada, no hizo nada más que abrazar con cuidado a Bola de Nieve, su mirada aun fija en la casa del vecino a quien jamás le había prestado atención.

Bien, ahora tenía una nueva meta en mente: Debía pensar en una forma de disculparse por descuidar a su mascota y que esta arruinara su jardín…

Y por aparentemente arruinar su tarde gracias a las alergias.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura adora demasiado burlarse de Shiro. Las coincidencias a veces pueden ser aterradoras, pero muchas otras veces, son perfectas.

Shiro estaba más que avergonzado al escuchar la risa de Allura, quien yacía en el suelo con las manos sobre su dorso tratando de aliviar el dolor por las carcajadas. Lloraba incluso y varios animales la rodeaban, entre ellos sus ratones que parecían también reír.

— ¿S-Salió corriendo?—dijo entre carcajadas.

—Serías de más ayuda dándole de comer a los tucanes que riéndote de mí.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!—Se disculpó, no parecía sincera, pero al menos era una disculpa—, pero es que no puedo imaginar la desdicha que tu vecino sea alérgico a los conejos.

Shiro hizo un puchero dedicado a Allura, le había contado todo lo que había pasado en busca de consejos, a lo mejor ella podía tener una idea de cómo disculparse, pero cuando la historia llegó al punto donde su vecino corría como alma que se lleva Zarkon, solo consiguió carcajadas y burlas.

Era principio de semana, Altea era conocida como una de las tiendas de mascota más alabadas, no solo por su diversidad, pero por ser también un enorme refugio de animales. Allura era la dueña, la tienda perteneció a su padre, cuando este murió y Allura necesitó una mano en la tienda, Shiro no dudó en renunciar a su trabajo y unirse a ella. Siendo los animales siempre parte importante de su vida, Shiro adoraba estar rodeado de ellos.

—Vamos, Shiro. Hay una tienda de flores cerca de acá, ¿por qué no le compras algo para compensar lo que Bola de-? —Allura se quedó callada antes de cambiar repentinamente el tema— ¿Le dijiste al sensual extraño como se llama tu conejo?

—Pues… ¿Sí?

Allura ya se había calmado, Allura ya había dejado de carcajearse, Allura ya estaba tranquila sentada en el suelo, pero al escuchar la respuesta de Shiro, el ataque de risa regresó con toda fuerza.

— ¡Allura!—exclamó más avergonzado aún.

* * *

 

Luego de varios minutos de risas y gruñidos, por fin pudieron hablar como los adultos que eran, entre pequeñas carcajadas que se escapaban de Allura cuando su mente la traicionaba e imaginaba la situación que Shiro pasó.

El plan era simple, irían luego de cerrar su negocio a una tienda de flores cercana, Shiro la conocía, la hermana de su mejor amigo trabajaba allí. Le pediría uno que otro consejo y luego se iría a su hogar para ver si su vecino aceptaba su _token_ de disculpas.

Solo esperaba que ni Canelita ni Bola de Nieve lo comieran.  

El día pasó tranquilo, como siempre, su tienda atraía a diferentes personas, algunos iban por los animales, otros iban por cosas para sus animales, y muchos otros curiosos iban para ver a la hermosa vendedora y al guapo asistente.

Cerrada la tienda y luego de darle de comer a todos los animales, Shiro y Allura se dirigieron juntos hacia la floristería de los Holt.

Se escuchó la campanilla cuando ambos entraron minutos antes de la hora de cierre. Tanto él como Allura dejaron escapar una suave carcajada cuando escucharon un gruñido disimulado, todos odiaban a los clientes de último minuto.

— ¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

Una pequeña cabeza surgió entre las plantas, los lentes parecían brillar bajo la luz y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se planteó en el rostro de la pequeña.

— ¡Shiro!—gritó, comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas antes de saltar y enredar brazos y piernas en el mayor.

—Hey, Pidge—dijo, abrazándola con fuerza y dejándola con cuidado en el suelo— ¿Está Matt?

— _Nah_ , está en una cita con Romelle—respondió agachando la cabeza y sacando la lengua en expresión de asco— ¿Y tú? ¿Buscas un regalo para tu…?

Pidge miró a Allura, esperando una pronta introducción.

—Pidge, ella es Allura, trabajamos juntos. Allura, ella es Pidge, mi…

—Prácticamente hermana—sonrió orgullosa, tomando de la mano a Shiro antes de comenzar a bombardearlo con preguntas que no logró responder, ya que Pidge lo interrumpió para contarle sobre el nuevo sistema de riegue que había diseñado y construido ella misma, con ayuda de Hunk, para las plantas.

Allura sonrió y disimuló una risita antes de caminar tras el par. Llegaron a una sección llena de hermosas flores, Pidge hablaba sobre cada una de ellas, recogiéndolas y mostrándolas, sin saber para qué las necesitaba. Hablaba de los sistemas que había instalado, hablaba de los pequeños robots que había creado con su profesora de botánica, la maestra Ryner de Olkarion.

—Oye, Pidge, si te soy sincero…—Comenzó a hablar Shiro, por más que adorara escuchar con orgullo las palabras de Pidge, debía admitir que se encontraba allí por otras razones, además que tenía hambre y sus mascotas estaban solas en su casa.

— ¡Hey, Pidge!

Y como una mala comedia romántica, Shiro volteó a ver solo para encontrarse con su vecino.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Keith iba vestido con ropa de trabajo, un pantalón lleno de tierra, bastante flojo hasta el elástico de los tobillos, una camisa desabrochada que también tenía marcas de… Shiro esperaba fuera lodo, y en sus manos tenía por lo menos cinco plantas en macetas de plástico.

—Más te vale que Copo de Nieve no esté acá—Respondió Keith con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Copo de…? ¿Él?—Allura miró a Shiro.

—¿Allura?—Keith miró a Allura.

—¿Keith?—Pidge miró a Keith.

Y Shiro fue el único que no pudo decir nada, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer, Keith conocía a Allura, Allura a Keith, Keith a Pidge…

Keith, el nombre de su vecino era Keith.

Shiro pareció hacer cortocircuito.

Todos comenzaron a reír, en parte por la extraña situación, en parte por los nervios de no entender qué pasaba. Keith colocó las cosas en el suelo, secando las lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos, a punto de hablar antes que Allura le ganara.

—Oh, Shiro. No sabía que el vecino era Keith.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó estúpidamente, porque era obvio que se conocían.

—Allura era mi niñera cuando ella estaba en sus últimos años de colegio. —Respondió su vecino para luego ver a Allura y dedicarle unas tiernas palabras:—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Keith era sincera, cariñosa incluso. Shiro pensó que daría lo que fuera por que él le dedicase una sonrisa parecida.

—No sabía que trabajabas con Pidge—dijo Shiro.

—Keith es de mis mejores amigos—Sonrió orgullosa, llevando sus dedos a sus lentes para componerlos.

Allura miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, Pidge le parecía una chiquilla adorable y nunca había visto la interacción que Shiro tenía con ella. Luego miró a Keith, el pequeño a quien tanto cariño le tenía y, cuando notó la forma en que miraba a Shiro, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y dejarlos solos.

Despues de todo, Shiro debía disculparse.

—Por cierto, Pidge. El cumpleaños de mi padrino se acerca, ¿podrías enseñarme unas flores para él?

— ¡Por supuesto!—dijo, entendiendo de inmediato lo que tramaba.

Shiro elevó una ceja, mirando como ambas caminaban hacia otro lado de la tienda. Ladeó la cabeza pensando un largo rato, el cumpleaños de Coran era en unos meses así que…

_Oh._

Keith lo miraba curioso, esperando que fuera él quien hablara primero. Shiro descansó su peso en un pie, llevando su mano a su nuca y sintiendo su cara arder. Primero que nada, debía disculparse.

Claro, las flores, las flores que eran para dárselas a Keith, pero ahora eso ya no tenía sentido, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué le daría flores del mismo lugar en que él trabajaba?

El plan se derrumbó y Shiro quedó atrapado frente a su vecino, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Debía ser rápido, debía pensar en un plan para disculparse, algo que pudiera darle a Keith por sus plantas.

— ¿Quieres cenar?

Las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido, que ni siquiera fue capaz de pensarlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cita en Balmera.

Keith lo miró sorprendido, cejas alzadas y ojos completamente abiertos. Sus labios formaron una pequeña “o” y sus mejillas se pintaron de un tierno carmesí. Shiro hubiera querido disfrutar más de esta escena, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque él mismo estaba muriendo de vergüenza ante lo que acababa de decir.

Planeó decir algo para contrarrestar lo que acababa de decir, buscando la forma en que Keith no se sintiera tan incómodo, sin embargo cuando él solo bajó el rostro y colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Shiro no pudo concentrarse en nada más.

—No me quejaría, después de todo me debes algo porque Copito se comió mis lechugas.

—Para tu información, se llama “Bola de Nieve”, no “Copito”—respondió Shiro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Keith llevó sus manos a sus cinturas, puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló exasperado, pero nada ocultaba como sus labios reflejaban la misma sonrisa que Shiro.

 

* * *

  


Shiro manejaba contento, la música sonaba suave en la radio, una de esas mil canciones pop que quedarían en las mejores canciones del año, solo que esta era colaboración de varios artistas intergalácticos. Shiro no entendía la mitad de las palabras, suficientemente difícil era aprender otros idiomas terrícolas, ya no podía pensar en idiomas de otros mundos.

La canción era opacada por la risa de Keith y Shiro solo podía pensar que era mucho más melodiosa y amena. Ambos compartían anécdotas de sus trabajos o solo sobre sus vidas, y así, en esos cortos momentos, Shiro aprendió mucho de Keith.

Aprendió que así como quería, odiaba a su supuesto _mejor amigo_ , un tipo con el corazón enorme pero el cerebro del tamaño de un frijol. Aprendió que adoraba tocar música, amaba las plantas y que su color favorito era el rojo. Supo que rescató a Cosmo mientras caminaba con su madre, encontrando al cachorrito tirado en la calle. Había llorado hasta que su mamá le había permitido tenerlo. También supo que Keith era alérgico al pelo de muchos animales.

Keith también había aprendido mucho sobre Shiro, su amor por los animales que era más que obvio, supo que la familia de Shiro no estaba en las mejores condiciones económicas y que había sido la familia de Pidge que básicamente había ayudado a Shiro, Matt y ella eran como sus hermanos y los adoraba con todo el corazón.

Pero de las cosas que Keith había disfrutado más aprender, era que Shiro tenía la sonrisa más hermosa y que su risa era como un cántico de ángeles desafinados.

Le encantaba.

El camino hacia el restaurante no era tan largo, pero el tráfico no iba a su favor, o tal vez sí, porque ninguno pareció sentir la hora completa hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Caminaron juntos hacia la entrada, donde Keith se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Shiro y sonreírle, guiñando un ojo e inclinándose.

—Después de usted.

Shiro sonrió de lado, alzando una ceja divertido antes de comenzar a caminar.

Era un restaurante familiar, bastante pequeño pero agradable. _Balmera_ era cómodo, uno de los lugares favoritos de Keith y cuando Shiro le preguntó dónde quería ir, no dudó en decirlo.

Una chica se les acercó, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que no era una terrícola, su sonrisa era cálida y tímida. Sus ojos resplandecían con un color neutro, sin sombras ni nada que lo hiciera parecido al de un humano. Su piel parecía dura con colores que podían llegar a ser deprimentes, pero era obvio que su personalidad era completamente diferente a su apariencia.

—Hola, Shay.

— ¡Keith!—dijo, acercándose con una tableta en la mano—Qué bueno verte. Hunk estará feliz de saber que estás aquí. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Eso estaría estupendo.

— ¿Y para usted?—preguntó sin quitar la cálida sonrisa de su rostro.

—Comeré lo mismo que él—respondió Shiro.

—Dos especiales extra especiales—dijo antes de irse.

—Es la forma en que Hunk le dice a mi plato favorito. ¡Este lugar es estupendo! Ellos vienen de otro mundo, Shay dice que es hermoso, se llama Balmera, por eso el nombre del restaurante. La mayoría de comida es en base de plantas. Hunk trabaja medio tiempo acá, pero revolucionó por completo este lugar.

— ¿Amigo tuyo? —Recordaba que Pidge había mencionado ese nombre antes.

—Algo así, estudiamos juntos, él era el tipo de persona que hacía _brownies_ y los regalaba a cualquiera que viera triste.

Y Keith prosiguió a contarle las anécdotas en que Hunk había evitado peleas pidiendo a los diferentes bandos que se sentaran a hablar mientras comían uno de sus postres.

—Parece un buen sujeto—respondió Shiro.

 

Hablaron otro rato, con orgullo, Shiro podía decir que no hubo ni un momento incomodo entre ambos, la conversación era fluida y divertida, ganando la confianza de Keith más rápido de lo que cualquier otra persona lo había hecho.

La comida llegó, Keith no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de asombro de Shiro cuando probó lo que sea que había en el plato, sus palabras fueron claras. “ _La comida más rica de mi vida_ ”. Comieron entre pequeñas pausas, tardando más de lo debido entre miradas coquetas y tiernos cumplidos, como si ambos se conocieran ya de toda la vida.

Cuando terminaron, Shay llegó por los platos y una sonrisa aún más grande en los labios, cómplice de lo que estaba pasando, se retiró sin decir nada luego de que le agradecieran por el servicio.

—He disfrutado mucho esta cena—dijo Shiro, tomando su tarjeta de crédito luego de pagar.

—Yo también—murmuró Keith, apoyándose en la mesa para poder acercarse más a Shiro—. No me quejara si se llegara a repetir…

Cuando Keith deslizó la mano por la mesa, Shiro ya estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se congeló, peleó contra su instinto para no moverse, no dejar al descubierto lo torcido que realmente estaba.

La mano de Keith logró rozar la suya, Shiro esperó por la sorpresa en los ojos de Keith, la lástima, la duda incluso, pero Keith solo tomó su mano como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. Era imposible que no notara la dureza del metal, aun bajo el guante que Shiro solía ocupar en su día a día.

 

* * *

 

  


Si bien Shiro y Keith eran vecinos, cuando Shiro parqueó su carro, caminó a lado de Keith hacia su casa, sacando de este un par de carcajadas. Una vez en la entrada, hubo un silencio entre ambos, una suave sonrisa en sus labios y una promesa oculta en sus ojos.

—Gracias—murmuró Keith—Copito puede venir a comer las plantas que quiera si significa otra cita.

De nuevo, la mente de Shiro hizo cortocircuito pensando en estas últimas palabras.

—G-Gracias…—respondió, ni siquiera pudo decir algo coherente o corregir el nombre de su mascota.

Keith mordió su propio labio inferior, miró al suelo, tambaleando su cuerpo entre la punta de sus pies y sus talones hasta que pareció decidido, dio un paso hacia adelante, poniéndose de puntitas para besar a la quijada de Shiro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Sintió los labios ajenos posarse sobre su piel y en esos momentos combustionó de vergüenza y felicidad. Los labios de Keith se sentían húmedos y suaves, cuando se alejaron, dejaron un vacío en el cuerpo de Shiro. Quedó sorprendido, idiotizado por la sonrisa del menor hasta que este entró a su casa.

Le tardó treinta segundos volver a respirar y otro minuto completo hacer que su cuerpo caminara de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, escuchó un ladrido. Volteó su rostro para encontrar la puerta de Keith abierta y a Cosmo corriendo hacia él. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se paró en sus patas traseras y Shiro notó dos cosas en su collar.

Un pedazo de papel y una croqueta de perro.

Tomó primero el papel, solo para sentir que la vida se le iba corriendo y que sus piernas querían caminar hacia Keith.

Lo releyó, como si su mente quisiera aprender ese número de teléfono, como si el papel iba a explotar entre sus dedos y esa era su única oportunidad.

Abajo del número de teléfono había algo más escrito, la letra era borrosa, como si el lapicero no funcionara y alguien hubiera hecho garabatos en el papel para poder escribir, Shiro quería reír porque la orilla del papel estaba rasgada y en una esquina se podía leer el final de una oración.

_“... amor, Lance._ ”

Notó también como la letra parecía escrita en una superficie irregular, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Keith lo había escrito rápido.

Tomó la croqueta de perro, leyó de nuevo la última parte de la carta: “ _La croqueta es para Cosmo._ ”

Así que, Keith había anotado su número de teléfono y el mensaje de la carpeta en un papel rasgado que en la parte trasera decía “ _amor, Lance_ ”. Esperaba que no hubiese roto algo importante, bueno, en realidad no le importaba pensar en eso en ese preciso momento, porque tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Shiro guardó el papel en su bolsillo, acariciando el pelaje del can antes de que este devorara la croqueta y corriera a su hogar. La puerta se cerró atrás suyo, y Shiro no quitó la sonrisa que hacía doler sus mejillas.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro estaba tirado en su cama, miraba a la nada con el teléfono celular en su mano. Tenía el número de Keith guardado y estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje, o bueno, llevaba más de una hora pensando si debía o no enviarle algo.

Bloqueó el teléfono y elevó su brazo derecho, el mismo que Keith había tocado horas atrás. Shiro cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar cómo se sentirían los dedos de Keith, pensando lo suaves que debían ser y lo cálidos que se hubieran sentido si tan solo su brazo fuera carne y piel.

Si tan solo él fuera normal.

Abrió los ojos, su vista fija en su prótesis. Movió sus dedos, el sentimiento tan extraño y tan normal al mismo tiempo. Su mente lo pensaba, su cuerpo se movía, pero no había nada allí, no había sensación, sus dedos se rozaban entre sí y él podía verlo, pero no había nada más que un espacio vacío. Si Shiro tuviera los ojos cerrados no sabría si estuvieran o no moviéndose.

Ya habían pasado varios años, estaba acostumbrado a ello, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas extrañas, aún de las personas que trataban de disimularlo, ya no le importaban, explicaba con una sonrisa a quienes preguntaban, se reía de quienes parecían incómodos y se la mostraba a los pequeños que veían fascinados.

Al menos Shiro pensaba que ya no le importaba, pero cuando vio la mano de Keith tan cerca, algo en su interior le rogaba que él fuera diferente.

Y el hecho que así hubiese sido, aceleraba su corazón.

* * *

 

Keith caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba en su sofá, tomaba agua, preparaba un té, miraba sus redes sociales, leía un libro o mejor dicho, leía la misma página, el mismo párrafo una y otra vez porque su cerebro no lograba entender nada.

Se tuvo que obligar a cerrar la puerta de su jardín que normalmente mantenía abierta de par en par para poder apreciar sus plantas, se tuvo que encerrar incluso en su habitación para no ver a sus bebés alrededor de la casa, pero es que la ansiedad de no tener qué hacer lo quería obligar a regar las plantas cada cinco minutos.

¡Sus niñas iban a morir ahogadas si seguía así!

Miraba su teléfono demasiado tiempo, maldijo a Pidge y su poca paciencia. ¡No era su culpa estar nervioso! No era como que él quería estar caminando de un lado a otro en la florería. ¡Había dicho que lo sentía! Pero ¡no! Pidge tenía que sacarlo a patadas de la tienda porque, en sus palabras, “ _era un desastre y los corazones rotos flotando a su alrededor la estresaban._ ”

No estaría así si no le hubiera dado su número a Shiro el día anterior, no estaría así si el maldito de Shiro ya le hubiera escrito a su teléfono…

El maldito…

Malnacido…

Maravilloso…

Asombroso…

Guapo…

Inteligente…

Entre gruñidos, Keith tomó su almohada, golpeándose a sí mismo con ella en la cara, ahogando una maldición que jamás logró ser porque simplemente no podía maldecir a Shiro. Cada vez que esto pasaba su mente se llenaba de esa sonrisa perfecta, los pequeños ojos que se arrugaban en sus orillas, los perfectos dientes blancos, la suavidad de sus mejillas arreboladas.

Todo, todo era perfecto.

Bueno, casi perfecto porque Shiro no se había dignado en llamarle o enviarle un mísero mensaje en todo ese tiempo.

Todo ese tiempo siendo menos de un día, pero Keith al menos esperaba un pequeño “ _hola_ ” o algo similar.

Se puso de pie decidido a distraerse y no ser un adolescente enamorado, caminó hasta la entrada, silbó llamando a Cosmo y tomó su correa. Fue cuando notó el pedazo de papel rasgado en la mesa de la entrada.

Oh…

¡Oh!

Keith sentía que se desmayaba. No, peor, se moría, primero se desmayaba y después se moría, o se moría por falta de aire, o solo moría porque él era un idiota y su mejor amigo era el doble de idiota. Leyó la nota una y otra vez y con horror veía la parte de abajo, donde el día anterior había arrancado un pedazo cualquiera de papel, solo pensando en poner su número para dárselo a Shiro. No se había fijado que había tomado el pedazo de papel de la carta que Lance le había escrito a Nyma, la carta terminaba “ _Con todo mi…_ ”

Hacía falta lo último.

_“...amor, Lance.”_

Y ese había sido el mismo papel que había enviado al tipo que el día anterior lo había dejado babeando. El mismo papel en que había enviado su número de teléfono con una instrucción de darle comida a su mascota. ¿Y si Shiro había malinterpretado pensando que era una carta de amor? ¿Él y Lance?

Gruñó de tal modo que hizo a Cosmo ladear su cabeza. De su boca escapaban un millón de maldiciones, una retahíla que continuó aun cuando salía de la puerta para caminar, mientras Cosmo solo caminaba a su lado, olfateando los alrededores, feliz de la caminata improvisada, inconsciente de que su dueño quería asesinar a alguien.

Regresaron horas después, Keith estaba exhausto, Cosmo igual. No hubiera sido tan malo si Keith no se hubiera perdido y negado a ver su celular para evitar la amargura de no ver ningún nuevo mensaje. Dejó a Cosmo entrar a la casa y vio a lado, el carro de su vecino ya estaba estacionado frente a su casa. ¿Y si iba y tocaba la puerta?

Keith sentía que le debía un tipo de explicación a Shiro, no quería que mal pensara la carta, o el pedazo de carta que sin querer… queriendo, había enviado.

Caminó determinado, en parte por las ganas de ver a Shiro de nuevo, en parte porque estaba tan cansado que no podía pensar bien. ¡No podía verse con el tipo que acababa de conocer! Que tuvieran una química demasiado genial no era excusa, pudo haber sido el momento o algo…

Cuando Keith sintió su teléfono vibrar, se detuvo antes de salir de su propiedad.

Tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo, derritiéndose cuando leyó el mensaje de un número desconocido.

“¡Hola, Keith!”


End file.
